


Going Back, Moving Forward

by PetitPentagram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, cliches, magic is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: Well, Alec hadn't planned on getting hit with a rogue warlock's spell. And the consequences are unprecedented, but he has no choice but to deal with it. At least he has Magnus with him. He might not be his soulmate, but their relationship had survived everything until then. Surely it could survive this?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Going Back, Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/gifts).



> This was inspired by the amazing prompts received from the-prophet-lemonade for the secret santa. I had said i would edit it properly and post it, even if it is cliché and really self-indulgent so here it is.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I think with this whole quarantin thing, I could post it, even though it's still not perfect yet :)

They had a reckless warlock on their hands. One that had decided to summon demons and start dealing with something even more taboo than the necromancy Iris had proposed to Clary. Maryse had briefed Alec and his siblings on a similar case she had encountered years ago while in the circle, and they wanted to keep this story under wraps least another Downworlder got the wrong idea to try and imitate him. 

So here they were, preparing for a joint mission. Magnus was supposed to counteract whatever weird magic the unknown warlock was preparing for while the few Shadowhunters sent with him would arrest him and bring him back to the institute alongside anyone who dared help him.

Of course, Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary had been sent with Magnus. They were an elite team in the Institute and if something was supposed to be dealt with discreetly but efficiently, they would be the ones to do it. Courtesy of having defeated Valentine, Alec supposed.

Now, it wasn’t such a problem per say. He trusted them, trusted Magnus – loved him, even if there was no chance his broken soul mark matched Magnus’ – and he knew they could get out alive. But missions involving the five of them had a tendency to go awry. Case in point when Alec found himself hit by very powerful magic because he was too busy watching everyone’s back. 

Magnus threw himself at him, and they managed to get out of the main blast zone but before Magnus had the time to make one of those infuriating flirty comments, the warlock screamed and launched another attack. This time, they could not escape it and could only brace for it in front of their powerless teammates. 

- Alec! Cried Jace, reaching for his parabatai but Alec disappeared before he could do anything. 

Struck silent by the quick events, they stared at the small corner where Alec and Magnus had previously stood before Izzy turned to the warlock with an angry scowl.

- You will tell me everything about that spell if you want to stay alive, she threatened while dragging the magically exhausted man to the Institute. 

It took a bit of “convincing” before he spit his secrets. But he eventually did. And they all prayed Raziel that their brother and friend could come back from that. 

\---- 

- Where are we? Alec asked as soon as he realised, they had apparently portalled, taking in his surroundings. 

- No idea, answered Magnus. But there is no one to interrupt us this time. 

His poor attempt at humour did not work on the Shadowhunter, too worried about what the other warlock had done to them to relax. Slowly, checking every limb one by one as well as his equipment, Alec got up. He swayed a little but managed to stay upright. He offered a hand to Magnus, fearing he might have suffered stronger consequences from the spell, since he had been protecting Alec. 

- I’m okay, we should try and determine what happened, decided Magnus after a while. We don’t want your impulsive parabatai to do something we’ll have to fix once back home. 

Sighing at the idea, Alec rearranged his quiver and followed Magnus’ lead. 

Their problem became obvious when they reached the closest city. Alec cursed under his breath while Magnus stood shaken, taking in London’s vintage appearance. 

Shit.

They had time travelled. 

\--- 

- Can you even still feel Alec? Clary asked when everyone had settled in Alec’s office with Maryse. 

- Yeah, crystal clear, Jace answered, but he’s freaking out and that’s freaking me out. 

It was fortunately good news. If the bond was so strong, it probably meant Alec was well and unharmed. But no one had any idea how to react to what the warlock had confessed. 

- Is it even possible to help them? Maryse wondered. From here and now. 

- I refuse to give them up, cut Izzy. If there is the slightest possibility we can do something, I’ll find it. 

- No one said we were giving up, but the situation is unprecedented as far as we know, and I don’t want us to make their situation worse by messing around with time travel when we don’t know anything. 

Izzy sat back down and had to admit that Maryse had a point. She had reacted impulsively in front of what she had assumed to be their mother’s indifference, but she owed her an apology. Maryse had been making efforts since Valentine’s death to be more tolerant and open to her children’s lifestyles, especially Alec’s relationship with a Downworlder. It was unfair to still think of her as she had been so long ago. 

\--- 

- How are we supposed to get back to our time? Alec asked with wide eyes. Is it even possible? 

There were a few possibilities, thought Magnus. The worst-case scenario: they couldn’t, and Magnus had to hide so as not to meet himself until the day he disappeared from the present and then take back his own place and get how old life back. But looking at Alec’s lost face, he could not force himself to admit it. He had to think about a way to get them both back to New York and to their friends. 

- They say love is the strongest power of them all, he joked weakly ignoring Alec’s eye roll, going through all he knew about time travel in his mind. 

He’d have to ask for help. But before that, he’d need to know when they were so he could avoid past-Magnus. Inhaling deeply, he walked until he could find a newspaper or something to give him an indication. 

1898\. 

- Well, at least we know where and when, now. All we need is a little of my amazing magic skills and we should be able to get back to our time in no time. 

Alec did not answer, but Magnus wasn’t expecting him to speak. It was obvious he felt lost, more lost than Magnus who had his memories to guide him. He took a chance grabbing Alec’s wrist, and headed in the direction of an old inn he remembered but had never gone to. 

- Come, follow me, I know where we can rest and plan for what’s next, smiled Magnus. 

Alec tensed when he felt Magnus’ fingers so close to his mark but followed willingly. Better shut his mouth and take the time to compose himself before saying something he might regret. 

Unfortunately for him, when they arrived at the inn, only one room was available. And only one bed in the room. 

- It’s fine, Alec accepted easily, better take turns when we sleep anyway. 

Always the soldier, snorted Magnus inwardly. But he wouldn’t push if he wasn’t comfortable. He knew they had all the time in the world and despite their love declarations the night of the soul sword massacre, Magnus also knew that if Alec wore his mark on his skin, he would have told him already. 

No matter. Soul marks were not an exact science anyway. He’d take anything he could have with Alec and deal with the heartbreak when it inevitably comes. 

When they entered their room, they could not help but be shocked at the small bed – large enough for two if they squeezed in but barely – and the lack of modern technology. Watching Alec’s face fall at the sudden and violent realisation, Magnus let him have the bed first for a quick nap while he used some paper to write down different ideas to fix it. 

Alec did not even fight him on it, proof that he was out of his depth. 

With one last look at Alec putting on a brave face despite everything, Magnus got to work. 

\---- 

- It’s useless, Jace complained again, it looks like they’ll have to come back on their own. 

- Is he feeling any better? Izzy worried, making a gesture toward Jace’s abdomen. 

- He’s calmer. Think we should call one of Magnus’ friend just in case? 

Silence fell. Surely Raphael or Catarina deserved to know what happened? Maybe they had some knowledge that could help them? 

Maryse breathed deeply, thinking it over. They had initially wanted to avoid panic by keeping the warlock’s actions – they had thought he was performing human sacrifices for demonic summoning, not time travel – more or less confidential. But he was in their custody, and the situation was, for lack of a better word, no longer dangerous.

- We will invite them. Tomorrow. Tonight, we all need to rest if we want to help Alec and Magnus. 

\--- 

Alec groaned and turned in the bed. Opening his eyes, he could see Magnus fighting to stay awake at the small desk, writing spells after spells probably. He called him but Magnus seemed too focused – or too tired – to hear him. Getting up, Alec dragged himself until he could put his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. 

- Come on, you’re falling asleep. Get into bed. 

- Is that a proposition I hear? 

Alec only raised an eyebrow. The whole effect was ruined by his own sleepy appearance, but Magnus relented and let Alec guide him to bed. To say it was a surprise to see Alec spoon him would be an understatement, but he was not complaining. 

- You and I both need sleep. If anyone comes in, I’ll hear them, but until then, you’ll sleep better with some body heat considering no one had the brilliant idea to invent heaters yet. 

Magnus giggled at hearing Alec’s rambling. He had noticed that the Shadowhunter could speak almost as much as Simon when nervous or tired – or both. But he was right. The heat behind him and Alec’s respiration lulled him to sleep quickly enough. 

They both woke up feeling well rested the day after, and Alec counted that as a personal victory. Magnus magicked them some breakfast then set out to explain the different possibilities. 

- There are a few possibilities. Either time travel is part of natural course of event, at which point we don’t have to worry, cause what we’re currently doing had already happened for our friends left in New York. Or we are creating a new path and we should be careful about not disturbing anything. 

- And which is most likely? Alec worried. 

- I think it’s part of history, otherwise it would have been much harder to send us here. You don’t have to worry about stepping on a butterfly. But let’s avoid meeting my past self, just in case. I don’t know how it could affect me. 

- Best- and worst-case scenario? 

Magnus thought for a second. If they were lucky, Magnus would not remember meeting them until they were back in their time. Magic would protect him and the past, making sure his actions would not be influenced by what he might have learned or deduced when meeting time-travellers. 

If they weren’t lucky though… Magnus cringed at the idea of potential destruction of their timeline. But that was only the worst-case scenario, he had to remind Alec. 

- I see, better not then. 

Unfortunately, Magnus had not had time to pay attention to what the warlock had done when sending them back. He leant towards a spell gone bad, and not a purposeful decision. Which made their predicament that much trickier. 

- I could try and see if I can portal us in the future. Potentially, time and magic could be working alongside me to put everything back in order. But there is a strong possibility of arriving in limbo. 

- No one here and now could help us?

- It would be too risky. I am fairly certain our dear idiot warlock did not use a specific spell anyway. 

Alec closed his eyes for a second. He didn’t know why he was still talking; he didn’t know anything about magic to be any help. But he did know that people needed Magnus back in the twenty-first century, and he would be damned if he let Magnus take a risk to get them back. Maybe he could use Alec as a guinea pig? No. He would never, groaned Alec internally. 

- So, portal? Alec sighed.

- I’ll try and find some books from a warlock’s house today. He should be too busy to notice I’m here if memory serve right.

- Yeah, let’s make sure we’re not missing anything at least. 

Breaking and entering was not on his to-do list but he wasn’t going to let Magnus out of his sight. Too much could go wrong and maybe having a Shadowhunter could help if Magnus go in trouble? 

\--- 

Maryse had just finished explaining the situation to Catarina and Raphael. They were not happy things had been kept from them but at least, they could hope their friend would be back. 

- Magnus is powerful, he’ll find a way. 

Catarina was mostly trying to convince herself at this point. With the regrets that came with immortal life, many warlocks had tried to time travel and fix their mistakes. Some had said it worked, others had disappeared. But no clear answer was available on the topic. 

- You know him, if someone can do it, it’s him. And he has the Nephilim with him as a motivation, Raphael assured. 

While that may be true, knowing there was nothing to be done on their part was a hard pill to swallow. 

\--- 

Alec fell on the bed exhausted. 

They had been reading any book that could potentially give them an answer for over a week now, playing cat and mouse with the warlock living there. Alec was persuaded they were evading the warlock’s wards too easily and that the other shoe would drop at the least expected time, but Magnus shushed him, arguing he knew the landlord and such a thing wouldn’t happen. And while having Alec with him divided the time they spent on research, Magnus could now admit that no spell existed as such to time travel. 

It was a fool’s errand anyway but risking Alec’s life by sending the both of them through a portal and hope they’d get where they were needed was not high on Magnus priority list. Unfortunately, it seems that’s what they had to do. And Magnus could not even go first and come back unless he was willing to risk abandoning Alec in a foreign country in a foreign time period. 

- It’s okay, Magnus, Alec said softly. I know you’ve tried everything. 

- I wish I could do more and promise you a safe way back. 

Sitting up on the bed, Alec beckoned Magnus closer. Taking in hand in his, Alec looked at him straight in the eyes. 

- I am already the reason we are both stuck here, because you were protecting me. Trust me when I say I have faith you can bring us back in one piece. 

Magnus nodded, fighting tears of pure helplessness. How he wished Alec was his soulmate when he said things like that. Instead, he laid down on the bed, bringing Alec closer until he was cuddling him. Unlike the first night they had spent there, it was not a purely practical choice. He could feel Alec’s finger run along his arms, comforting him. 

- Let’s sleep. When we’re rested, we’ll make the trip, Magnus promised, fingers carding through Alec’s hair. 

\--- 

Jace and Izzy were training when they heard the alarm blaring through the Institute. Running to the entrance, they saw a portal open. 

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Maryse arrived with Clary and called Catarina. She portalled with Raphael in tow, waiting to see if Magnus and Alec were finally coming back. 

Finally, Magnus emerged, and the portal closed. 

Jace screamed, feeling Alec’s pain. Magnus turned to him, then looked around himself. They joy on his face was short lived as he realised Alec was not there with him. 

- What happened? 

Catarina took charge of the situation and brought Magnus to Alec’s office so he could explain himself while she was examining him. When she was satisfied he was not hurt, she let everyone in and waited. 

- I don’t know, Alec was right behind me, holding my hand to make sure the portal would get us both here then I heard screaming and I was here, and he wasn’t. 

Magnus was visibly shaken, staring at Maryse as if begging her to believe him. 

Of course, she believed him, she had seen Jace scream too and guessed someone had snuck up on them in the past when they were making their escape. She asked for some food for Magnus while they were listening to what happened in the past. 

- Well, at least we know time’s running the same way here and there, guessed Jace. Which means what I feel from Alec is in real time. 

Since the pain had given way to the very distinct sensation of unconsciousness, Jace was sure Alec had at least not been lost to limbos. And no additional pain meant no enemy in direct vicinity of his parabatai. He could work with that for the time being. 

\--- 

- Finally waking up, Shadowhunter? A voice taunted when Alec finally opened his eyes. 

He did not recognize his surroundings. He remembered the pain as he received a blow from whoever had managed to find them, and then throwing himself in the portal thinking desperately of Magnus to try and find his way back to the present. Apparently, he had failed. 

- Where am I? he asked, closing back his eyes suffering from the light. 

- Are you seriously going to pretend you portalled into my home without knowing whose it is? 

At the suspicious tone, Alec forced himself to sit up, opening his eyes again and froze. There in front of him was Magnus. But not His Magnus, he realised. This one had no idea who Alec was and what was waiting for him in the future. 

- I apologize. I did not realise the portal wouldn’t send me where I was aiming to. 

He hoped he sounded sincere enough to convince the warlock to either let him go or help him. Checking his body, he was not surprised to see his weapons and stele had been taken. What did surprise him, however, was to find that the wound caused by Magnus’ attack had been partly healed. 

- Wait, you don’t know who I am or anything, but you still healed me? Unbelievable. 

Magnus looked sheepish for a second. Yes, he had healed the Nephilim. When he had lost trace of the two thieves that kept going to Ragnor’s house to look for information, he had gone back home, ready to drink away his frustration. But then he had seen the unconscious form of one of said thieves, who had gone straight to his house. He had been intrigued enough to heal him. He wanted answers. He could still kill him later if what he heard did not please him. 

Shaking his head, Magnus left to get some food, hoping his absence would trick the Shadowhunter into lowering his guard and offer some information. 

What he saw what a shocked look when he glanced at his wrist. Apparently, something about his soul mark had changed, but that wasn’t the information Magnus was after. 

But Alec did not care what Magnus wanted at the moment. He was admiring his mark for the first time. Glowing gold, what had been a broken pattern – a broken mark for a broken boy – had transformed into an elegant rune. The glow meant the first meeting with his soulmate had happened, but he had been so busy hiding with a glamour – that he wore every day, only renewing it when the glamour rune ran out – his shameful mark that it could’ve happened anytime this this whole time travel story started. 

Just his luck. His soulmate was not someone from his time, thought Alec bitterly. Well, he had forsaken the possibility of a happy ever after with someone as soon as he realised that his mark was one of the few that did not work, proof that the bond could probably not take place anyway. 

That had been another blow to Maryse precious reputation. His oldest was not only gay, but even his soul mark singled him out, proving he wasn’t deserving of the other half of his soul. Maybe that was why she made an effort with Magnus. Because she knew that the warlock couldn’t break her son’s heart any more than had already been done by fate. Even Magnus hadn’t known what his mark looked like before. Alec didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes, the same way everyone who’d knew had done all his life. 

- Here, drink and eat and explain why you were intruding at my friend’s place. 

Magnus had come back, carrying a plate with some basic food. He thought Shadowhunters were probably used to Spartan life, so why get out his way to make him a luxurious meal he wouldn’t even appreciate? 

- We were looking for information on how to get back home, answered truthfully Alec. We didn’t find anything, because there is no proper spell for it. And I am sorry but if we were wrong about possible consequences, I cannot say anymore to you without endangering everyone. 

Magnus looked curious but suspicious and Alec did not know what to do. Magnus hadn’t really talked about the theory behind time travel apart from that first night, and Alec debated saying any more to magnus. On the one hand, if they were right and what was happening had already happened, they weren’t risking much and Past-magnus would forget all about it until they closed the loop, but if they were wrong, it could end in a disaster. 

He took a leap of faith, and trusted Magnus’ instincts. With a sigh, he tried to bring in the topic softly.

- What do you know about time travel? 

- It is rumoured to be nearly impossible. 

- Well, not that much I guess, grumbled Alec. Thing is, I can’t stay here. My family and friends are waiting for me. 

- In the future? Scoffed Magnus. 

- Yes, snapped Alec. Believe it or not. But I’ll need help. A warlock sent us here and if you hadn’t attacked me, I would already be out of your hair. 

That seemed to attract Magnus’ curiosity. He asked about the second thief that had the power to create a portal that could potentially send them back. Alec refused to give any information, deciding not to tempt fate. 

He would never take the chance of changing anything about Magnus’ past in case his memories were not wiped when he left. 

Agreeing that it was for the best to stay with him for now, Magnus promised he’d look into time travel and try and create a portal if he all else failed. Alec thanked him profusely. Another mystery to solve before his guest disappeared. 

\--- 

- Okay, good news, he’s in good hands, announced jace when he stepped into Magnus’ Loft. 

They had relocated their meetings after some Shadowhunters had started to get suspicious about all of them meeting every day in Alec’s office. Resigned to the fact that nothing could be done, they waited until Alec came back home. 

- He must have found some place to hide or an ally, mused Catarina. Unfortunately, the portal you were in could have sent him anywhere and anytime potentially, so we don’t have many information. 

- Knowing he’s safe is enough for now, claimed Magnus. He’s resourceful and he knows a portal is his best chance. He has all he needs to come back to us. 

That did not make their waiting game any easier. It had been almost two weeks since Magnus had come back, more than three since they had disappeared. Officially, Alec was on an undercover mission, but rumours were starting to spread. 

- He’ll come back, swore Jace. Nothing could come between the two of you. 

Magnus chuckled darkly. 

He knew at least one thing, he thought while staring at his bare wrist. It was not supposed to be bare, but he kept a glamour there just like with his eyes to prevent any questions he could not answer. His mark had healed quite a while ago, an elegant pattern glowing a soft gold nothing like the burnt piece of flesh that had been there before, but Alec’s did not match his. He didn’t know if he should feel lucky that the bond was ready to come into place or sad that it just showed Alexander’s and his relationship was doomed from the start.

He didn’t want to meet his soulmate, or to cement the bond. He wanted Alec. 

\--- 

- Why are you always so sad when you look at your soul mark? Asked Magnus one day.

- Because I always thought the day my mark would come would be the happiest. But the mark was broken for years. And when I had finally accepted and started to love someone, it appeared. And I know him. He’s going to sacrifice his happiness and our relationship so I can be with my soulmate because he is perfect like that. But I don’t want my soulmate, I want him.

Alec looked out the window, looking for a way to hide his mark. Glamour never worked for long on glowing marks, and unlike warlocks, he didn’t have enough energy to spare every day to get the luxury of renewing it all the time. They didn’t want to be hidden or denied. They wanted the bond to snap into place. But for that to happen, he would have to give up Magnus and find who his soulmate was. 

- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, sighed Alec. Are you ready to send me back? 

- I’m still not overly fond of the idea of sending anyone through a portal that way, but if you’re sure, then yes. 

Alec thanked him with a smile that did not reach his eyes. He had seen another piece of Magnus’ personality ever since the warlock had decided to help him. A piece he had never expected to see, but he loved him even more for that. 

But he has also witnessed the same pain in his eyes, watching him rub his wrist as if trying to soothe the hurt. His guesses had been confirmed. Magnus had either already lost his soulmate and the bond hurt or he had the same kind of broken mark Alec had. He didn’t know what to hope for. The second option at least gave a chance to Alec in the present, but with the possibility that Magnus’ mark had healed since he knew Alec, he had kept the rubbing habit, which was not so encouraging. 

- So, this is goodbye? 

- You’re finally getting rid of this thief of a Shadowhunter, joked Alec. 

- Not the worst guest I’ve ever had. Magnus rolled his eyes, preparing the portal. Make sure to drop a fire message so I know I didn’t kill one of my guests. 

Nodding, Alec took a deep breath and stepped into the portal, focusing on the present and his Magnus. The portal closed behind him, and Magnus looked around himself, wondering what he had been doing – and how much he had already drunk to have a hole in his memories.

\--- 

Alec stepped out of the portal at Magnus’ loft, and prayed the angel it was the right time. Everyone was here and run at him, wanting to know what happened. 

- So, you did not end up killing one of your guests, joked Alec weakly before sitting on the sofa. 

Damn, time travel really took a toll on the energy levels. Catarina made sure he was alright then shoed everyone out, asking them to come back the next day, after Alec had a full night sleep. But Alec wasn’t paying attention, staring at Magnus as if it was the first time he was seeing him. 

- And I was right, smirked Magnus. Although I have to admit that it is a strange sensation to get my memories back.

- I bet; Alec rolled his eyes. 

But he didn’t manage to keep the smile on his face when he saw Magnus look at his wrist. His unglamoured wrist. He swallowed back the words that wanted to spill out of his mouth. It was not what Magnus needed to hear, nor what Alec desperately wanted to make him understand. 

- Come here. He held his hand for Magnus to take, then pulled him till he was sitting next to him. This mark doesn’t mean anything to me, he promised, I don’t want it to mean anything if it means I have to let you go. 

Magnus seemed stricken but a small private smile appeared on his face. He reached for Alec’s wrist, stopping a few millimetres away, waiting for Alec’s permission. 

- I was so sure you had someone else’s mark, he whispered while tracing the pattern. It never even crossed my mind that the magic could have misinterpreted everything. 

- What do you mean? Alec frowned. 

Magnus let go of the glamour covering his wrist while explaining n a soft voice his misguided thoughts. 

- My mark has been painful – which I thought was a punishment – for most of my life. But the day you saved me, it healed and started glowing. I had hoped it meant something but then your attitude didn’t change. Nothing. I thought it was one of those one-way bonds and that you were destoned to someone else. 

- I never showed you my mark because it was broken, incomplete, explained Alec. There is a Shadowhunter belief about those you know? I thought… 

- You thought you didn’t deserve a soulmate? Guessed Magnus. 

Idiots, the both of them. They had already decided to give their relationship a chance, what did a mark on their skin matter? 

- My mark healed and started glowing when I met past-you. I think. I was unconscious when it happened. 

- Magic laughed Magnus. Magic is sometimes strangely incompetent. 

Because their first meeting wasn’t their first meeting chronologically, and Magic hadn’t known how to react to that, they had spent years overthinking. When in reality, they just needed to be patient. 

- For what it’s worth, I meant it when I said I’d choose you over my unknown soulmate, swore Alec. 

- Let’s get you to bed, you need rest and we can talk some more later. 

They ended up curled up on the bed, relaxing for the first times in weeks. Alec was enjoying having Magnus back in his arms, especially now that he didn’t have the guilty feeling of lying to the warlock about is soul mark. 

\--- 

- It’s an alliance rune, affirmed Clary the day after while examining the new marks. I dreamed it a few weeks ago but I haven’t found anyone willing to try it out yet. 

Alec raised an eyebrow, arm around Izzy’s shoulders. He was not keen on having everyone’s attention on him and Magnus, especially once Jace started cracking jokes about the time they lost to their own stupidity. 

Magnus did try to explain how their marks could have been confused about the situation. 

- I met him over a century ago, but he wasn’t even born yet. Magic didn’t have a strong tether for the soul bond and that’s what caused our broken marks. But now, everything is back in order. 

No one really contradicted him, but they didn’t seem convinced. Magnus himself recognised that it was convoluted. 

It didn’t matter. In true Magnus and Alec fashion they had eventually found their way to each other. Now they had each other, and they knew they were meant for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language si I apologise if any typo or mistakes are still in the text. 
> 
> Hope you liked it and stay safe :)


End file.
